


Goodbye

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Val Greaves/Kenna Rys
Kudos: 1





	Goodbye

“Goodbye.”

It was the first word uttered by Kenna and even Val barely heard her wife. Of course, no one was surprised at the Queen’s demeanor. Losing Dom was very painful for her and Val knew it was all Kenna could do to hold herself together.

“Kenna?” Val took her wife by the hand. “Maybe we should go.”

But Kenna shook her head. “I’ll be alright, Val, thank you. One day I’ll see my precious Dom again, but until then, I must pay my respects to the extraordinary life he lived.”

Every shovel full of dirt felt like an arrow in the hearts of the Queens of Stormholt, even for Val. She didn’t show it as much as Kenna, but she’d grown to love Dom in the same way a big sister would her annoying but endearing brother. And so, Val clutched Kenna tightly letting her wife know that they were together in sorrow.

***

Val woke up, surprisingly well-rested. It had been the first night in the days since Dom’s funeral that Kenna wasn’t haunted by one of her nightmares and it showed in the still beautiful face of Kenna sleeping peacefully.

In years past, the Queens would’ve been expected to move on and resume royal duties, but with their son Leon now the King of the newly named Cordonia, Kenna and Val were officially retired.

After a few restless moments, Val decided to take a walk along the grounds and let Kenna catch up on her much-needed rest. The former Mercenary couldn’t help but feel like she was seeing Stormholt for the first time; as just another person who wasn’t tasked with keeping the whole kingdom together. It was nice just to be able to observe the majesty of her home.

When Val came back to the room, Kenna was sitting by the window looking every bit the goddess she was, even in her modest robe.

“Someone got her beauty sleep.”

Val’s heart beat faster much as it had every day of their lives together whenever Kenna smiled.

“I’ve been doing some thinking,” Val sat as Kenna continued, “Val, I think it’s time for us to spend more time together, and away from all our responsibilities.”

“Isn’t that the point of being retired?”

Kenna shook her head. “I need a clean break from this place. I think we both do. Stormholt has been a place that I’ve given years of my love to, but I’m afraid I don’t have anything more to give.” Val felt herself tear up as Kenna clasped her hand. “I have had good times and bad, people I adore and a few I’d rather not think of.” The two of them giggled. “But most of all, I’ve been thinking about you and how I need to focus more on being a good spouse.”

“Kenna, you’re a great wife. I love you and I know you love me.”

“I do love you, Val. But I know I can do better. To have a wife so good and loving is a gift that precious few get to enjoy. I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you the depths of my love.”

By now, the tears were streaming down Val’s face. She hugged and kissed Kenna with reckless abandon, declaring her love equaling that of her wife. And in her heart, she knew Kenna was right; Stormholt was no more and the death of Dom signaled that Kenna and Val were the last of the old Five Kingdoms.

In the years that went by, changes were increasingly apparent. But the only thing sadder than the awakening of the new world would have been if Kenna and Val insisted on staying behind in an attempt to keep the old ways alive. It was time they moved on.

***

Over the course of the next few weeks, Val made arrangements with the children of Kailani for them to stay in what was once Ebrimel. Panrion was a peaceful place complete with a nice, but modest home along the shore for the Queens to live out the rest of their days in the beauty of the coastline as well as each other’s company.

Of course, saying goodbye to Leon wasn’t easy, but they promised their son that they would visit and made him swear to do the same. They had raised him well and knew he would rule over Cordonia wisely. Both Kenna and Val squeezed their son in a tight hug when the bittersweet reality of what they were about to do hit them.

“You’re both going to be fine,” Leon assured them, “you’re the toughest people I’ve ever known and Gods know you’re both well overdue for an extended vacation.”

“You just make sure to take care of yourself,” Kenna said, tearfully, “and don’t skip lunch. You feel thin.”

“Kenna, he’s going to be fine.” Val slapped her son heartily on the back. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes, I will but if it makes you feel any better, I’ll go see the royal chef about preparing me a meal.”

Both Val and Kenna hugged Leon again and, reluctantly, got into their carriage in lieu of Whitlock’s airship. At their age, they couldn’t handle that level of turbulence. And besides, they were in no rush. The days of stress and conflict were over.

“Val,” Kenna took her wife’s hand, “what’s going to happen now?”

Val smiled and kissed Kenna tenderly. “No more adventures for the Queens of Stormholt, I’m afraid. Strange as it sounds, I’m actually going to miss all our royal duties. But we’ve seen and done everything we possibly could and now it’s time to rest. I love you more than anything in the world, Kenna, and we’re going to be happier than ever.”

“I love you too, Val,” Kenna said as she rested her head contently on Val’s chest. “I’m going to miss our glory days, but I’m excited for what the future has in store for us. It’s time to step aside and let others have their moment to shine. But I’m very glad it happened.”

Now the Queens of Stormholt would allow themselves to just be; taking each day one at a time. Not as Queens, but simply as Kenna and Val, two women with a deep love for each other that would last for all eternity.


End file.
